Scary Molly
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Molly fait des gaffes. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle révèle les secrets des autres. Alors comment va-t-elle pouvoir passer une semaine chez son oncle Ron sans révéler ce qu'elle a découvert par hasard sur Rose ?


Dans la famille Weasley, chacun avait un trait de caractère très fort qui le définissait presque aux yeux des autres. Par exemple, Roxanne était la casse-cou de la famille tandis que Albus était le cousin un peu trop sérieux et souvent ennuyant – l'oncle George disait souvent que ce n'était pas pour rien que Albus avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef et qu'il était une réplique version Poufsouffle de Percy au même âge. Et en parlant de Percy, sa fille, la jeune Molly, du haut de ses quinze ans, se distinguait tout d'abord par une loyauté et une discrétion à toutes épreuves.

Molly était fière d'avoir été répartie à Poufsouffle, et cela ne s'était définitivement pas fait sans raison. Elle rassemblait en elle toutes les qualités de sa Maison, si bien que le Directeur Londubat venait de la nommer Préfète. A la rentrée, Molly entrerait ainsi en cinquième année, et comme son père avant elle, veillerait à faire briller la réputation de cette école et de sa Maison, pour lesquelles elle éprouvait un amour fort et indescriptible.

Mais pour l'instant, Molly avait des problèmes plus pressants que sa nomination au poste de Préfète de Poufsouffle. La pauvre adolescente était en effet sur le point de partir passer une semaine de vacances chez sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ron. Oh, bien sûr, Molly était ravie de se rendre chez eux Hermione était surement sa tante préférée et elle s'entendait beaucoup avec Hugo, qui avait son âge et était à Gryffondor. Non, le problème venait de Ron et de son oncle Rose. Ainsi que de sa propension à faire des bourdes monumentales.

Parce que malheureusement, la loyauté de Molly était souvent mise à mal par ses gaffes légendaires. Le nombre de secrets qu'elle avait révélés sans même le vouloir était absolument hallucinant, et le nombre de cousins qu'elle s'était mis à dos à cause de ses révélations involontaires pour des périodes plus ou moins longues n'avait rien à lui envier. Sa propre sœur, Lucy, d'un an sa cadette, ne lui avait plus adressé la parole pendant un mois après que Molly ait révélé à leurs parents qu'elle avait fait le mur un soir où elles étaient restées seules à la maison parce que leur Ministre de père et leur mère avaient dû se rendre à quelque réception officielle.

C'est ainsi que Molly se trouvait à faire sa valise pour partir chez Ron et Hermione avec une lenteur et une tristesse étonnantes. La jeune fille avait pourtant été impatiente de se rendre chez eux – jusqu'à la veille. Sa mère et elle s'étaient rendues sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire les achats scolaires. La rentrée était dans seulement un mois, certes, mais comme le disait souvent son père, être prévoyant et organisé étaient des qualités qui menaient au succès. Et Molly avait tendance à écouter son père sur ces questions-là. Il avait bien réussi à devenir Ministre de la Magie quand l'oncle Kingsley était retourné à la vie d'Auror, ce n'était surement pas sans raison.

Alors que sa mère était partie chez l'apothicaire afin d'acheter des ingrédients pour les cours de potions, Molly s'était rendue chez Fleury & Botts où elle avait acheté ses livres ainsi que ceux de Lucy. La tâche avait été rapide, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard ne pensant pas encore à acheter leurs fournitures scolaires, et comme sa mère lui avait dit de l'attendre à la librairie une fois qu'elle aurait terminé, elle se promena dans les rayonnages, choisissant parfois un livre au hasard pour le feuilleter brièvement avant de le remettre en place. Molly apprit ainsi que Nicolas Flamel avait créé la Pierre Philosophale après trente-huit ans de recherche, que les Mandragores ne criaient pas entre onze heures du soir et minuit et que le philtre revigorant que l'on pouvait fabriquer grâce à elles était donc meilleur si fabriqué à cette période et que les Magyar à Pointes étaient l'espèce de dragons la plus menacée au monde – mais à la réflexion, elle connaissait déjà cette dernière information : l'oncle Charlie en avait parlé à Noël. De toute manière, rien de ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres glanés sur les étagères de la librairie n'était aussi surprenant ni intéressant que ce qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux dans les allées _entre_ les étagères.

Au premier abord, elle n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention aux deux personnes debout dans l'allée où elle s'était trouvée, à un mètre d'elles, lui tournant le dos et regardant quelque chose sur une étagère. Elle n'avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil dans leur direction et le garçon, un blond, était vêtu de l'uniforme de la librairie, c'est qu'il était donc un employé renseignant une cliente. Mais quelque chose de familier se dégageait de cette cliente, et Molly se rendit compte qu'elle avait la même coupe de cheveux que sa cousine Rose, de deux ans son ainée. Même le pantalon qu'elle portait était le même que celui que Rose avait acheté le mois précédent quand Molly, Dominique, Roxanne, Lily, Lucy et elle étaient allées dans une boutique de vêtements moldus pendant que Victoire essayait robes de mariée après robes de mariées dans un magasin spécialisé du centre commercial. La probabilité que cette jeune fille soit donc Rose était forte et Molly décida de vérifier si c'était le cas.

— Rose ?

La jeune fille s'était tournée vers elle, le visage figé dans un sourire crispé. Molly avait alors tout de suite compris que Rose – car il s'était bien s'agit d'elle – l'avait vue en premier et qu'elle avait espéré que Molly ne la reconnaisse pas. Molly s'était demandé brièvement pourquoi, mais la réponse lui était venue aussitôt en regardant la main gauche de sa cousine : elle serrait la main droite de l'employé de Fleury & Botts dans la sienne. Pour Molly, l'équation était simple : mains liées avec un garçon + air gêné = Rose avait un copain et visiblement, c'était assez secret.

Et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : la dernière fois que Rose avait eu un petit-ami, les choses s'étaient très mal terminées. Pour résumer une longue histoire, Justin McFarlane était reparti du repas du dernier Nouvel An donné au Terrier avec un plat de purée sur les cheveux parce que l'oncle Ron et grand-père Arthur n'avaient pas apprécié de le retrouver à moitié nu sur une Rose aussi peu vêtue que lui dans la chambre d'enfance de la Tante Ginny. Rose avait été renvoyée chez elle aussitôt, et surtout, célibataire.

— Salut, Molly, avait dit Rose d'une voix faussement enjouée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Hum, j'achète des livres, avait répondu Rose avec un ton agacé.

Molly avait tenté de hocher la tête d'un air compréhensif et de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais vu Rose tenir la main d'un garçon chez Fleury & Botts, mais malheureusement, vivre quatorze ans avec Lucy, qui était connue pour son manque de tact et de délicatesse légendaire, avait laissé des traces.

— Depuis quand tu as un nouveau copain ? avait-elle demandé.

Rose avait grogné, mais elle n'avait pas été la seule. Le garçon avait lui aussi émis un son guttural et s'était tourné vers Molly qui s'était alors rendu compte que sa cousine avait de toute évidence perdu la tête pour se mettre à sortir avec lui et qu'en plus, elle était devenue suicidaire parce que l'oncle Ron la tuerait quand il apprendrait avec qui Rose était en couple.

— Scorpius Malfoy ? s'était exclamé Molly (une fois encore, il fallait rejeter la faute sur le dos de Lucy. De toute manière, les absents ont toujours tort.)

— Molly… avait alors dit Rose.

Un simple mot, et pourtant Molly avait su ce que voulait dire sa cousine : « papa n'est pas au courant, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup que ça reste comme ça, or je connais ta propension à gaffer et je sais que tu viens passer une semaine chez moi alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait, laisse-moi te jeter un sort d'Oubliettes maintenant parce que je n'ai que dix-sept ans et toute la vie devant moi, je ne peux décemment pas mourir maintenant. »

— Bonjour Molly, avait alors ajouté Scorpius Malfoy d'un ton raide et contrarié.

Molly s'était soudainement sentie bête, et avait regardé sa cousine et son petit-ami avant de dire précipitamment :

— Je ne trahirai pas votre secret.

Elle s'était alors enfuie, préférant attendre sa mère devant la librairie, mais elle aurait juré avoir entendu Rose murmurer « J'en doute. »

Et malheureusement, Molly devait avouer qu'elle-même en doutait. Une semaine à cohabiter avec l'oncle Ron, c'était une semaine d'occasions pour elle de laisser échapper l'information sur l'idylle secrète de Rose et Scorpius Malfoy. Debout devant sa valise à moitié faite, elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle pouvait se permettre de demander à sa mère de ne pas aller chez Ron et Hermione, mais alors elle serait obligée de donner une excuse valable et Molly était la plus mauvaise menteuse de la famille. Sa mère la harcèlerait de questions et Molly ne dirait rien sous les questions directes mais finirait par gaffer entre le fromage et le dessert, c'était une certitude pour elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chez son oncle et sa tante et à s'arranger pour leur parler le moins possible pendant toute la semaine…

Cela commença quand elle débarqua directement dans le salon de son oncle et de sa tante un peu avant l'heure du thé (Ron, Hermione, Rose et Hugo étaient allés à Shell Cottage avant et n'avaient pas pu l'accueillir plus tôt), couverte de suie – dire que Molly attendait le jour où elle aurait le droit de transplaner avec une impatience démesurée était encore en dessous de la vérité : elle détestait la Poudre de Cheminette encore plus qu'elle ne détestait les épinards, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Au lieu de les saluer chaleureusement et de laisser Hermione la couvrir de compliments et de félicitations pour sa nomination au poste de préfète, elle déclara précipitamment qu'elle se sentait patraque, qu'elle était vraiment désolée mais qu'elle préférait aller se coucher pour l'après-midi. Heureusement, elle avait passé tant de vacances chez l'oncle Ron et la tante Hermione qu'elle connaissait le chemin vers la chambre d'amis par cœur et elle espéra fortement que le côté précipité de son annonce suffise à en dissimuler le côté « absolument pas crédible. »

Le soir au diner, Molly continua sur la lancée « je suis malade » en prétextant une extinction de voix. Elle préférait, vraiment, parce que Rose la regardait comme si Molly tenait une grenade entre ses mains et qu'elle était sur le point de faire sauter le salon, la maison et même tout le quartier pour faire bonne mesure. Mais Ron et Hermione semblaient si déçus que leur nièce ne puisse fêter comme il se doit le fait qu'elle-même et Hugo aient été nommés préfets qu'elle faillit se remettre à parler sans même s'en rendre compte. Un coup de pied douloureux donné par sa cousine sous la table l'en empêcha à temps. Le lendemain matin, Molly, qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à aimer les grasses matinées (« un matin passé au lit était un matin perdu » était la devise de son père et elle avait fini par l'adopter), resta au lit jusqu'à ce que Hermione vienne la chercher pour le déjeuner. Quatre longues heures où Molly crut mourir d'ennui dans son lit, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa langue trop bien pendue.

Au déjeuner puis jusqu'au lendemain matin, Molly continua à jouer de la carte extinction de voix, tant qu'elle était encore crédible : elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le prétendre toute la semaine cependant, ou Hermione s'inquièterait et l'enverrait à Sainte Mangouste qui révèlerait alors qu'elle n'avait rien du tout et que comme elle était une adolescente, c'était surement parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Hermione voudrait savoir et Molly révèlerait le secret de Rose sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa cousine ne l'aidait d'ailleurs pas. Elle passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre (Hugo répétait sans arrêt que c'était parce qu'elle était jalouse de Maddie Corner, de Serpentard et petite amie de leur cousin Louis, qui avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef et de Richard Yates qui avait obtenu le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, deux postes que Rose aurait aimé obtenir, mais Molly savait qu'elle envoyait des hiboux à Scorpius quand personne ne regardait), mais aux heures des repas, elle ne cessait d'observer Molly, parfois même sans cligner des yeux, épiant le moindre début de faux pas, la moindre tournure de phrase révélatrice, le moindre mot en trop.

— On dirait que tu la crois à l'article de la mort, fit remarquer Hugo à sa sœur au diner du deuxième jour de vacances. Elle a une extinction de voix, elle ne va pas crever.

— Hugo, ton langage, gronda l'oncle Ron.

— Oh tu peux dire, toi, fit remarquer Hugo à son père.

— Moi je suis un adulte.

— Hugo a raison, Ron, répliqua la tante Hermione. Tu n'es pas un très bon exemple pour les enfants.

Ron se mit à faire la moue, et Hermione soupira.

— Sur le langage, je veux dire. Pour le reste, tu es un excellent père.

Il sembla se sentir plus heureux et un peu fier, et Molly songea avec amertume qu'il avait de quoi. Il était un héros de guerre respecté, un sorcier admiré, un Auror réputé. Ce dernier point était d'ailleurs le plus effrayant de tous pour Molly : en tant que spécialiste de la traque de mages noirs, l'oncle Ron pouvait sans doute faire cracher un secret à n'importe qui en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Et ce n'était pas elle, qui entrait seulement en cinquième année, qui pourrait l'en empêcher s'il voulait vraiment découvrir ce que cachait sa fille. Peut-être même qu'il pratiquait la légillimencie… Molly fut alors prise de panique et se mit à penser très fort « ne pense pas au secret de Rose, ne pense pas au secret de Rose, ne pense pas au secret de Rose… » ce qui est bien évidemment la chose à ne _**pas**_ faire dans une situation comme celle-là.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula dans une angoisse permanente pour la pauvre Molly qui n'osait plus rien dire, faire et même penser. Elle prenait ses repas très vite, ne communiquant que sur le minimum vital, et passait ses journées enfermée dans la chambre d'amis, prétextant prendre de l'avance dans la lecture des ouvrages au programme de la cinquième année (Ron et Hugo lui dirent qu'elle était complètement folle et qu'elle ne connaissait rien des plaisirs sains offerts par la vie, Hermione répliqua avec un regard noir en direction de son fils et de son époux que c'était une sage décision mais ajouta en cachette qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se prive de trop de repos à cause des cours, et Rose semblait juste globalement soulagée de la décision de sa cousine.)

Le jour de son départ, toute la famille se réunit chez Ron et Hermione pour fêter le treizième anniversaire de Hugo. Même le père de Molly avait réussi à libérer son après-midi pour l'occasion et Molly passa son temps à rougir parce que Gavin Londubat, le fils de Neville et Hannah, un Gryffondor en septième année, ne cessait de regarder dans sa direction et de lui faire des petits sourires en coin. Molly se sentait plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute la semaine : il suffisait qu'elle se taise et au milieu de sa masse de cousins, personne ne se rendrait compte qu'elle était là et elle ne pourrait pas révéler le secret de Rose qui pourrait retourner à Poudlard en un seul morceau. Ce qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à vérifier une nouvelle fois, c'est que quoi que l'on fasse pour les protéger, les secrets ne le restent jamais très longtemps…

— Pas trop déçu de ne pas être Préfet-en-Chef ? demanda Albus à Louis d'un air un peu moqueur autour du gâteau au chocolat surmonté de treize bougies.

— Non, ça va. Ce n'était pas l'ambition de ma vie, contrairement à toi, et de toute manière, Maddie représente la Maison Serpentard en ayant été nommée Préfète-en-Chef.

— Sept ans plus tard, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que Louis est à Serpentard, commenta le grand-père Arthur.

— Et Lily a récidivé, en plus ! s'exclama l'oncle Ron.

— Elle est loin, l'époque où tous les Weasley étaient envoyés à Gryffondor, soupira l'oncle Bill.

— Tut tut, fit l'oncle George. Les deux miens sont à Gryffondor. Je n'y peux rien si vous avez fait les vôtres de manière dysfonctionnelle.

Tout le monde éclata de rire autour de la table et Molly ne put s'empêcher de faire une fois de plus les comptes : effectivement, seuls Fred, Roxanne, James, Dominique et Hugo avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor. Albus et elle étaient deux Poufsouffle, Victoire, Rose et Lucy étaient à Serdaigle, et Louis et Lily à Serpentard. Au final, la moitié d'entre eux étaient quand même dans la maison traditionnelle des Weasley, mais le changement n'en était pas moins négligeable.

— Je tiens quand même à faire remarquer que j'en ai deux sur quatre à Gryffondor, ajouta l'oncle Neville (ou le directeur Londubat… Molly était souvent perdue pour répondre à la question « comment appeler cet homme qui m'a vue en couches culottes mais reste mon professeur ? »)

— Sans compter ceux qui sortent avec des élèves qui ne sont pas à Gryffondor ! poursuivit tante Ginny !

— Oui, confirma Louis. Victoire va épouser un Poufsouffle, Roxanne sort avec un Serdaigle et il y a aussi Rose qui sort avec mon Serpentard de meilleur ami en espérant qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte. Ah qu'ils sont marrants.

Tout le monde ou presque éclata de rire. Rose, elle, se leva d'un bond.

— Quoi ? Louis, qu'est-ce que…

— Comment je sais ? Scorpius est mon meilleur ami, il m'en a parlé.

— Et tu as trouvé bon de le répéter à tout le monde ?

— Votre petit secret n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour s'ébruiter, répliqua Louis. Tout le monde vous a vus vous embrasser derrière les rochers le mois dernier à mon anniversaire.

Rose se rassit et prit son visage dans ses mains, grognant de frustration.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais nous le cacher, Rose, dit alors l'oncle Ron.

Rose regarda aussitôt en direction de son père. La réponse était évidente : elle craignait la réaction de son père.

— Nous connaissons Scorpius depuis des années. Il est amoureux de toi depuis au moins aussi longtemps que ça, et nous savons que c'est un garçon bien. Personne n'est fâché que tu sortes avec lui.

— Personne, ou presque.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Molly qui se leva.

— Molly, fit sa mère, que se passe-t-il ?

— Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Molly. Oh, je vais vous le dire ce qu'il se passe.

Ses yeux étaient plissés sous l'effet de la colère. C'était la première fois que la douce et gentille Molly s'énervait, mais ils le méritaient.

— Tout d'abord, toute la famille sait que Rose et Scorpius sont ensemble mais personne ne juge bon de m'informer.

— On croyait que… commença Lily mais Molly n'avait pas fini.

— Silence ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis quoi pour vous exactement si tout le monde sait et pas moi ?

— On croyait que tu savais, dit à nouveau Lily avec plus de force dans la voix.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, ajouta Roxanne, décoince-toi un peu.

— Pas si grave ? PAS SI GRAVE ?

La voix de Molly était devenue suraigue et elle sentait son visage devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse mais cette fois-ci, c'était trop.

— Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de l'enfer que j'ai vécu cette semaine ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent sans comprendre, et sa tante dit :

— Quelque chose t'a dérangée ici ?

— Oh, mis à part le fait que j'ai découvert la semaine dernière complètement par hasard que ta chère fille sortait avec Scorpius Malfoy et que j'ai vécu ces sept derniers jours dans l'angoisse permanente de faire une gaffe qui les vendrait, non, tout va bien. Sauf qu'en fait tout ne va pas bien du tout, je crois que ma pression artérielle n'a jamais été aussi forte et j'ai passé la semaine à devoir inventer des excuses toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres pour ne pas rester en votre compagnie et faire une gaffe.

Elle ferma les yeux et reprit son inspiration. Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières dix secondes plus tard, Molly se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle et elle se sentit soudainement un peu bête. Non pas qu'elle allait l'admettre.

— Honnêtement, je veux bien être loyale, mais là, c'était juste trop, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une dépression nerveuse.

Et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Molly se précipita dans la chambre d'amis où sa valise l'attendait. Elle espérait que ses parents voudraient partir rapidement, elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer une minute de plus au milieu de tous ces gens devant lesquels elle s'était ridiculisée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. Molly alla ouvrir, espérant que sa mère venait lui dire qu'ils partaient. Mais la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte lui donna plutôt envie de se cacher sous le lit et d'y mourir.

— Gavin…

— Ca va ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire incertain.

— Je suis morte de honte et folle de rage, mais tout va bien, soupira Molly en s'asseyant sur le lit à défaut de se cacher dessous.

Gavin sembla hésiter, et les joues rouges, il déclara précipitamment :

— Ca vaut ce que ça vaut mais… Je te trouve vraiment jolie quand tu es en colère.

Molly releva la tête à temps pour le voir sourire faiblement et retourner dans la salle à manger. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, mais pas d'agacement, se rendit-elle compte : ce souffle-là était teinté de soulagement, et aussi de plaisir et d'espoir. Elle avait peut-être passé une semaine pourrie, mais les choses se terminaient plutôt bien. Gavin était un beau garçon et il avait l'air clairement intéressé. Il resterait à voir quelle direction prendraient les choses à la rentrée.

Et avant de décider qu'il ne servait à rien de se cacher et qu'il était temps de retourner avec sa famille, Molly ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Gavin accepterait de garder leur relation secrète, si jamais ils en entamaient une. Histoire que pour une fois, elle ne soit pas la seule à ne pas savoir…


End file.
